Fairy Tail short story
by LittleAzureWyvern6
Summary: Just a small short story of where two OC's in the Fairy Tail universe meet for the first time during the *SPOILERS* dragon apocalypses


The skies around the Wizard games had become dark. Thundering clouds and thick smoke blocked out the sun from the destruction that had swept over the towns surrounding the games. "Dragons?! How can there be dragons?" came the shouts of frightened towns folk, while the screams of mourning came from those who had lost someone to a collapsing building or one of the blazes slowly sweeping across the town.

"Activation Red Jasper and Citrine!" Amme called out as circles of magic surrounded her. Once the circles had faded she stood clad in her favourite armour and held out a pair of twin maces created from her magic power thanks to the power of the Citrine stone.

*I've got to get as many people to safety as I can* she thought to herself ducking behind the shadow of a surprisingly still standing building as a large, moving shadow flew overhead. Shivering in both wonder and fright, Amme watched the crimson scaled beast fly further away before moving on.

"Mama! Papa!" a panicked cry grabbed her attention before bolting to the troubled child. There was a little boy trying to free his younger sister from some rubble that had collapsed on her leg. "GET DOWN!" I warned the children as a loose bit of debris began to fall. Screams rose into the air as Amme struck at the debris with all of her might shattering it into pieces.

"Are you alright?" she asked the children as their parents came running to them with tears of relief in their eyes "Oh thank you young mage how can we ever repay you" the mother asked while the father freed the young girl. Amme shook her head replying "No need just get as many people you can and get them to safety" nodding the family ran off down into the crowd.

This is what the last hour had been like for Amme and things didn't look like they were going to change anytime soon. Wiping sweat of her dirty brow, Amme took a moment to catch her breath and recoup a little bit of her magic power "Almost out this is bad" she muttered as her gaze swept over the almost deserted town.

It was then that a lone hovering dragon caught her attention. It hadn't moved in the last five minutes as if it were contemplating something. The beast suddenly dived and once again screams pierced the air. "Bugger!" she cursed bolting towards the dragon as he lifted off into the darkened sky.

Arriving at the scene Amme was horrified at what lay before her. The family of four had indeed tried to help their fellow citizens but in doing so died. Scorch marks littered their bodies as well as the bodies that lay around them. The people left were trapped between the corpses of their fellows, large chuncks of debris and the dragon itself.

Deactivating the spirit stones she had on, Amme swapped them out for the more powerful Malachite's which she only used in emergency's. This was one such time. "Activate: Malachite!" summoning the stones to the sockets of her bracers the magic circle that surrounded her enveloped her in a brilliant green light before disappearing.

In place of her normal clothes a black, mail chest piece sat upon forest green robes. On her head glimmered a green and black circlet while black leather gloves adorned her hands. Jumping into the middle of the crowd Amme raised her hands to the sky summoning magical energy to a point above her. Once enough energy was collected she cast her spell "Mirror Shield!" from the point of magical energy a barrier surrounded the crowd of people she had centred herself in.

The dragon before them gave a grumbling chuckle at what he assumed to be a feeble attempt at evading the inevitable. The crowd gasped as they watched, eyes wide as the dragon took a deep breath before releasing a brilliant burst of flames. Screams rose as a the flames came closer only to fan out over the barrier and hit the buildings behind them.

"N-no one leave the barrier" I warned as the crowd quailed closer to her. "You think your precious shield will save you?" the dragon ask in mild surprise that a single human had been able to prevent him from an easy meal. "I can smell that your power is fading young mage, it won't be long until your barrier breaks and I swallow you all or the effects from using all your magical energy causes you to collapse" it chortled smugly as some of the crowd started to painc.

*Damn* was the only thought Amme could think. She had naively expected the dragon to just fly off and find something else to do. "Even if that's the case I won't give up! The barrier will not FALL!" I yelled at the beast only to cause it to laugh "Ah such wasted courage you would of made a fine pet but for your defiance sadly you must die" it ended on huff before slamming its tail against the barrier causing the ground to shake.

Minutes started to trickle by and my arms started to twitch. "No" I whimpered as I started to feel my strength start to fade. The dragon raised his tail again determined to break the barrier down this time but it never made contact. A large chunk of debris made contact with the side of the beasts face toppling him down to the ground.

Gasps of surprise rose from the crowd as the leviathan roared out in rage "Who dares strike me! A great dragon!" looking up Amme was surprised to see that upon one of the broken down houses stood a young boy. "You mustn't be much of a dragon if that's all it takes to knock you over" the boy taunted before striking again "Roar of the Earth dragon!" a large rubble and sand tornado sprang forth from the boy heading straight for the dragon.

In retaliation the dragon knocked the spell away with its wings but as it prepared to strike back the boy was already upon him "Strike of the earth dragon" the spell connected with the place above the dragons heart. With that the dragon was down and so was the barrier. Amme's arms gave way and what little magical energy was left was absorbed back into her body before she collapsed to the floor.

The towns folk took this time to flee after giving their quick thanks to the mages. Tears welled up in Amme's eyes as the intense pain of using too much magic took over her. "Yo you ok? I reckon that was pretty cool what you did" came the boys voice as his kneeled over her "Th-thanks… wh-who are you?" she asked as a jolt of pain caused her to cry out. "Hey easy you've had it rough I need to get you to a safe place oh and the names Zeke" he replied as he gently lifted her onto his back.

"I'm A-Amme and th-thanks" was all Amme could muster before going unconscious "No problem" Zeke smiled before running off to find the wizards from Fairy tail that he heard were in the area knowing that the mage called Wendy could help his new found friend.


End file.
